The present disclosure is related to air fans. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to compact air fans installed in a vehicle configured move a large volume of air while minimizing noise.
The use of fans to move air in enclosed spaces presents challenges with regard to noise and efficiency. Moving large volumes of air may create noise and be inefficient as the movement of air requires the air to be moved by fan blades or other vanes that result in movement of the air over the surfaces that are designed to cause movement of the air. This relative movement results in noise that is complemented by the noise of the moving parts in the fan assembly. In addition, energy is required to move the air and larger volumes of air to be moved require a more severe surface air foil to move the air. This may result in larger losses and more noise, rendering the fan to be noisier and less efficient than optimal.
The effects of the loss of efficiency and increase in noise are exacerbated in an environment where there is need to conserve power, such as a vehicle, for example. In recreational vehicles and marine vehicles, there is a need to move air at times when mains power is not available. While the needs for moving air remain the same, there is a need to conserve energy to reduce the load on any generators or energy storage devices.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.